at Night
by nopexxx
Summary: .


" **at** **Night"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Seusai Supercamp? Let's see apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook!**

 **[This is Boys Love fiction]**

 **Pair : KyuWook and always KyuWook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

…

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat dua belas menit. Kim Ryeowook tersenyum kecil sembari melempar tasnya ke arah sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur.

 _Dorm.._

Entahlah, Ryeowook tidak ingin mendeskripsikan kata itu lebih banyak dan padat lagi. _Dorm_ yang sebelumnya ia tempati bersama Heechul dan Donghae itu terasa sangat sepi dan kosong. Ryeowook juga tidak paham hal apa yang membuatnya ingin menyempatkan diri untuk singgah ke "rumah" lamanya ini. Mungkin ia hanya sekadar merindukan tempat ini? Atau orang-orang di dalamnya? Heechul _hyung_? Donghae _hyung_? Ah iya.. Ryeowook lupa kalau ia tidak akan mendeskripsikan apapun tentang _dorm_ ini lebih jauh atau menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia memutar arah mobilnya untuk singgah ke tempat ini.

Jemari lentiknya dengan santainya mengambil sekotak susu bubuk dari dalam kulkas dan menempatkannya di atas meja makan. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah gelas berwarna cokelat dengan gambar jerapah di tengahnya. Kegiatannya untuk membuat segelas susu hangat pada malam hari itu terhenti sejenak ketika ia merasakan getaran dari saku celananya.

Sebuah pesan.

 _-Kau dimana saat ini?-_

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung ketika melihat pengirim dari pesan tersebut.

Lee Donghae.

Apa ada hal penting yang ingin Donghae sampaikan? Apa sesuatu terjadi dengannya? Apa ia ingin mengajak Ryeowook makan bersama? Tidak ingin membuat Donghae menunggu balasannya terlalu lama, Ryeowook segera mengetik beberapa kata dan kembali sibuk membuat segelas susu hangat untuk dirinya.

 _-Di dorm.-_

Kalau perhitungan Ryeowook tepat, ia yakin hanya ada selang beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan sebuah lengan kokoh merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Ryeowook tidak perlu menebak siapa orang yang sedang memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ryeowook. Ryeowook sangat hapal dan bahkan ia sangat menyukai aroma khas dari pria yang sedang memeluknya.

Cho Kyuhyun.

"Donghae _hyung_ mengantarku." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Ryeowook terdiam sebentar sebelum terkekeh kecil. Tangannya dengan lembut mengelus punggung tangan lelaki yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Alih-alih membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ryeowook mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik. Kyuhyun benar-benar akan "menempel" dengannya seharian ketika ia dalam kondisi yang kurang sehat. Anehnya, Kyuhyun hanya akan melakukan hal tersebut jika hanya ada mereka berdua. Jika ada orang lain yang dapat melihat mereka, Kyuhyun tidak akan bertingkah sangat manja. Itulah sebabnya ketika mereka berada di _Supercamp_ tadi, Ryeowook sebisa mungkin berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Ryeowook membiarkan dirinya yang memulai karena ia tahu dengan jelas Kyuhyun terlalu memasang ego yang tinggi di depan orang banyak, terlebih di depan para _hyung_ -nya.

"Aku pulang bersama Eunhyuk _hyung_ dan Donghae _hyung_ seusai _Supercamp_. Eunhyuk _hyung_ singgah ke dorm bawah untuk mengambil barangnya. Mereka berencana pergi minum setelahnya dan aku menolak untuk ikut. Jadi mereka berpikir akan lebih baik jika aku dititipkan denganmu." Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan perlahan, ia melepas rengkuhan Kyuhyun dan berbalik menatap _maknae_ yang terlihat tidak cukup sehat itu.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" Jemari Ryeowook bergerak mengelus wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit membengkak. Ia kemudian menghela napasnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia belum meminum obat.

"Aish.. Bagaimana bisa sembuh kalau tidak minum obat?" Ryeowook berdecak kesal. Ia kemudian terdiam, memikirkan apakah ia harus keluar untuk membeli obat ataukah menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi membelinya sendiri? _Well_ , Ryeowok tidak mungkin memilih opsi kedua.

"Aku tidak butuh obat. Hanya perlu istirahat sebentar." Ujar Kyuhyun singkat. Ia bahkan memaksakan tersenyum sangat manis di depan Ryeowook dengan harapan Ryeowook akan berhenti memintanya untuk minum obat. Matanya kemudian menangkap segelas susu yang terlihat masih hangat. Otak cerdasnya memikirkan alasan lain.

"Mungkin segelas susu akan membuatku lebih baik." Ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah segelas susu milik Ryeowook. Tanpa menunggu untuk mendapatkan izin dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun segera mengambil susu tersebut dan meminumnya sampai habis. Ia kemudian tersenyum sangat manis dengan memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Sekarang aku sehat!"

Ryeowook menghela napas pasrah ketika melirik gelas susu yang kosong dan wajah Kyuhyun bergantian, "Baiklah, kau menang." Ia bahkan diam saja ketika _evil maknae_ itu menariknya dengan paksa ke arah ruang tengah lalu mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di sofa.

Ryeowook duduk dengan tenang lalu mengambil ponselnya ketika merasakan benda itu bergetar lagi. Belum sempat ia mengecek pesan tersebut, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu merebut ponsel miliknya. Ryeowook hampir saja berteriak memarahi Kyuhyun, namun ia terhenti ketika merasakan sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun yang sangat lembut di pipi kananya.

Ya, Kyuhyun menciumnya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku karena ponsel ini. Jadi untuk malam ini, ponselmu aku sita." Ryeowook sejujurnya ingin sekali menjitak kepala Kyuhyun atau bahkan menendangnya. Namun ia masih terlalu sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tidak bisa mengingat sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun menciumnya atau berapa kali ia mencium Kyuhyun diam-diam saat bocah itu terlelap dalam tidurnya. Baik Kyuhyun ataupun Ryeowook tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki jawaban yang pasti tentang hal ini. Mereka melakukannya karena mereka terbiasa dan bagi Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook, saling berbagi ciuman adalah hal yang wajar untuk "persahabatan" mereka. Ryeowook tidak tahu pasti apa maksud dari getaran yang selalu ia rasakan ketika berada di dekat Kyuhyun, yang ia tahu, ia menyayangi Kyuhyun... Entah itu dalam batas wajar atau tidak, Ryeowook berusaha sebisanya untuk tidak mengacaukan persahabatan mereka.

"Ryeowook.." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan ketika menyadari sahabat mungilnya itu sibuk melamun dalam dunianya sendiri. Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun berdecak pelan. Ia kemudian menyimpan ponsel milik Ryeowook dalam saku celananya. Orbs-nya lalu bergerak menatap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh. Kyuhyun cerdas. Ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di antara dia dan Ryeowook. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun perlu waktu dan ia rasa Ryeowook juga perlu waktu untuk menentukan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Selama ia masih dapat bersama dengan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Ryeowook, "Ryeowook.."

"Eoh?" Ryeowook yang tersadar dari lamunannya seketika memerah ketika mendapati jarak antara wajahnya dan Kyuhyun yang sangat tipis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat ketika melihat Ryeowook memerah karenanya. Itu artinya Ryeowook juga menyimpan sesuatu untuknya kan? Ia kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dan memposisikan dirinya berbaring di paha Ryeowook. Seperti hal yang sangat biasa, Ryeowook secara spontan mengelus rambut hitam milik Kyuhyun.

12.43 am

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil ketika melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding ruang tengah itu. Orbs-nya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Tangannya tidak pernah berhenti mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun belum tertidur, _maknae_ itu hanya memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"Aku menyayangimu.." Ucap Ryeowook pelan, sangat pelan. Namun tidak cukup pelan untuk bisa lolos dari pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak membalasnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak perlu membalasnya sekarang, ia ingin membalasnya nanti dengan bunga dan cokelat di tangannya.

Selamat malam, Kyuwook..

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N: Ff ini terinspirasi dari moment2 indah KyuWook di Supercamp! Kkk.. Ini hanya ff pendek dan saya tidak berharap untuk mendapat banyak review atas ff ini hehe Semoga ff-nya menghibur (?) Thank you, guys~**


End file.
